Oh how the world is
by Danger All Around
Summary: Kyoko's life is starting to fall apart as her mother comes into the the picture of her perfect new Tokyo lifestyle. Rated T due to strong language. Also Reino is in it and I think that He'll scare small children. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What a Day

"Aww sh-" Kyoko said as she turned the corner to the main hallway of her school.

"Did ya miss me?" Said Reino (lead singer of vie ghoul who previously stalked Kyoko) taking a step toward her.

"What do you want?" Kyoko asked, stepping back a bit.

"I'm here for you, with your hair of orange and your eyes of blue!" He said taking a lock of Kyoko's hair in his fingers.

"My eyes are brown you idiot." She said smacking away Reino hand and taking yet another step back.

No matter how many movements Kyoko made he matched her perfectly. "You're not going to get away from me this time because that idiot pacifist lion isn't around to get in my way"

"Don't you dare call Tsuruga-san an idiot! He's far better at what he does than you will ever be!"

"Hmm is that so?" he said stepping so close to Kyoko that he could feel her breath on his shoulder.

Kyoko froze. Whenever she and that stupid beagle come in close proximity she gets really nervous and can't move.

Reino grabbed her by the forearm and started leading her off toward the exit. Kyoko immediately yanked her arm away and ran toward the exit on the opposite side of the school.

"What a day" Kyoko sighed and picked up her cell-phone. She had one missed call… it was from Tsuruga-san.


	2. Memories Unveiled

Omg! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while and for those of you who read this I feel your pain cuz I Hate it when this happens to me. I'll update more often now I promise ToT

Chapter 2

Memories unveiled

Kyoko arrived on the set just in time. "Thank you for telling me about the schedule change Tsuruga-san" she huffed, out of breath.

"No problem" he replied flashing her that bright smile of his.

_Shit what did I do wrong this time?_ Kyoko wondered, completely unaware of the fact that Tsuruga-san had seen her interacting with Rieno.

Tsuruga-san walked over to his position on the set for the first scene, not breaking his smile until he started acting.

_I just can't figure it out!… _Hhh! Kyoko gasped out loud. Kyoko looked through her phone sure enough the message was sent after she had escaped that stupid beagle. _He must've seen me with that stupid beagle and misunderstood! Jeez! What else could go wrong! _Suddenly a voice came over the intercom 'will miss Mogomi please come down to the front door she has a visitor'

Curiosity compelled half the cast and crew to follow her, including the director and Tsuruga san. As reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a tall slender black haired woman call out "Oh good the idiot has arrived!"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed for a moment before she sarcastically said "Thanks love you too Mom"

Chapter end.

Once again I am so sorry about not updating since june I'm gonna try and update tomorrow so cross your fingers for creativity!


	3. Custody

Chapter 3

Custody

The crowd of people watching Kyoko gasped. Kyoko jolted forward placing one hand over her heart. "Jeez give me a heart attack why don't ya?" She said steadying her breath.

"That's your mother?" Yashiro-san asked.

"Unfortunately" Kyoko replied giving her mother a cold stare.

"Well then" her mother said completely ignoring the insult "Seeing as you are busy with work meet me at the karaoke bar down the street as soon as you are done here"

Kyoko was busied for the next few hours with thoughts of what her mother might want with her. At the end of the working day she made her way down to the karaoke bar she had more or less agreed to meet her mother at.

"Good you're here" Kyoko's mother said.

"What is it that you want?" Kyoko said ever so coldly.

"What is it that makes you think that I want something from you!?" her mother replied indignantly.

"So what do you want?" Kyoko repeated, louder as though it would get her point across better.

Her mother sighed heavily and said, "I want custody"

"Of whom?"

"Of you Kyoko! Of you"

Kyoko took a step back, surprised on the verge of tears.

"Kyoko please. Hear me out" her mother said reaching for her shoulder. Kyoko backed away.

"No," she said "Just no"

End

Sfsc (sorry for short chapters!)


	4. You answer first

Well I haven't updated in a while so to make you suffer even more I'm also starting a second story that will make your waits even longer MWAHAHA! But seriously I'm really sorry!

Chapter 4: You first

"Kyoko!" Her mother gasped as she finally caught up. "Listen to what I have t-"

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT TO SAY!" Kyoko reared around on her heels. "You treated me like garbage my entire life!" She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "You blame all of your problems on me!" She took several moments to calm her breath so she didn't start screaming again. "You were verbally and physically abusive!" she wiped away the singular tear that rolled down her cheek. "And you never stopped saying that my father's death was my own fault!"

"That's because it was!" Her mother snapped back loudly.

"How was I supposed to prevent any of that from happening?" Kyoko was shouting once again.

"Your father sacrificed his life for you!" She paused "… And it wasn't worth it…"

"Why?" Kyoko said quietly. This was the most her mother had ever said about the death she yearned for knowledge about.

Her mother said nothing.

As her mother turned and walked away Kyoko raised a palm to her eyes as though it could somehow stop her from bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry dad," Kyoko sobbed as she flipped open her locket from childhood. "I'm sorry"

End

I just shed a tear from my own story! T.T


End file.
